


Early Morning Run

by jellyfish_kuchen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dogs, Drabble, M/M, Running, really really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfish_kuchen/pseuds/jellyfish_kuchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya runs every morning, and every day he passes by a hot dog-walker on his route.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Run

There's this man on Nishinoya's jogging route that walks his dog through the park every morning. They see each other often enough that they exchange smiles and wave as they pass each other. The man was huge, with wide shoulders and long hair that Noya wanted to run his hands through, it always looked so soft. He was incredibly handsome too; firm jaw, high cheekbones, and a thin lips that rested above an incredibly attractive goatee. 

Noya had never been in the habit of looking forward to seeing total strangers on the street, but this man was an exception. He always made sure to set out on his morning run at 7 every morning so that he'd pass by this man around 7:30. And he was always there, always with that handsome smile and a wave that Noya returned with a grin as they saw each other. This was his routine, and he enjoyed it thoroughly.

So of course, it came as a shock when he jogged through one morning and the man wasn't there with his dog. Noya frowned and kept on his way through his jogging route, despite the disappointment and mild worry that panged in the back of his mind. Days passed, and days turned into weeks, and still there was no sign of the handsome man that walked his dog through the park every morning. He didn't know why he got so frustrated when he didn't see him, or why he still made it a point to check the park for the handsome dog-walker every morning, but he did. Eventually Noya had resolved that he'd probably never see the man again, but still kept up his jogging routine. He jogged through the park every morning around 7:30 like clockwork, rain or shine. He had a strict workout routine, and intended to stick with it. That's just how he was.

One morning while Noya was running, a German Shepherd puppy ran alongside him and barked. Noya laughed and slowed to a stop, crouching down to pet the puppy. She had big eyes and was incredibly playful. She wagged her tail as he pet her and she flopped down so he could pet her belly.

"Where'd you come from? You're so beautiful, your owner must be here somewhere." He said, noticing the leash that was attached to the dog. Noya picked up the end of the leash as he made kissing noises at the puppy, who ate it up. She jumped on him and started to lick his face, and Noya fell back onto the ground laughing. 

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, sir!" A low voice stammered out, as heavy footsteps ran over. Noya sat back up and scratched behind the puppy's ears.

"Its no problem, really, she's a sweet dog." He said, as he looked up at the source of the voice. His eyes widened when he saw the man that used to walk his dog through the park every morning. "Oh, hi." He said dumbly, blinking up at the man. "Haven't seen you in a while." He said with a smile.

"Uh.. Yeah." The man said back, a nervous expression on his face. "You're the guy that runs through here, right?" He asked, shifting shyly. 

"Yeah, that's me." Noya grinned, standing back up and handing the leash over to him. "Nishinoya Yuu." He said, holding his hand out for the man to shake.

"Azumane Asahi." He answered, taking Noya's hand in his much larger one and shaking it with a nervous smile.

"You've gotten a new dog." He remarked observantly. "What's her name?" Noya asked with a gentle smile, crouching down to pet the puppy again, and laughing when she licked his hand. 

"I did. Her name's Kira." Asahi answered hesitantly before crouching down and petting her as well. Even in their crouched positions, Noya noticed how much larger Asahi was compared to himself.

"Well, Asahi-san, I've been wondering what'd happened to you. I missed you on my route." Noya said, watching as Asahi's smile fell from his face and his cheeks flushed bright red. 

"Y-You have?" He asked, his voice wavering nervously. 

Noya nodded with a grin. "Yeah, totally! You always look so cool and I really wanted to talk to you."

"Me, cool?" Asahi laughed shyly. "Nishinoya-san, you're the one that's cool."

"I already know that, but like you're so big and you look really strong and stuff." Noya grinned. Asahi blushed and stammered uselessly to which Noya just laughed. "I like you, Asahi-san."

Asahi watched as Noya turned back to Kira and made baby sounds at her and kissed her head. "Um.. N-Nishinoya-san.."

"You can just call me Noya, right Kira? Tell your daddy he can call me Noya." He scratched behind Kira's ears and made a kissy face at her. 

Asahi blushed darkly. "N-Noya, then.. uh.. would you like to-" he stopped talking when Noya looked at him. 

He smirked lightly. "Would I like to what, Asahi-san?"

"G-Get coffee? Sometime?" Asahi asked, looking down at Kira and petting her to avoid eye contact with Noya. "I-It's fine if you don't want to, I mean-"

"I'd like that." Noya interrupted him. "If you didn't ask, I was going to." He said with a determined grin. 

Asahi chuckled exasperatedly, and brushed his long hair behind one of his ears. "You really are much cooler than I am, Noya."

Noya shrugged and stood back up with his hands on his hips. "Agree to disagree, Asahi-san. Now let's exchange numbers so I can hold you to that coffee date."

Asahi stood back up as well, fishing his cell from his pocket and switching with Noya to exchange phone numbers. He definitely did not blush when their fingers brushed against one another, nope. Not at all. 

"I'll call you." Noya said with a grin as they switched phones back. He gave Asahi a little wave-salute before he jogged off, leaving Asahi with his puppy in a stunned silence as he watched his retreating form.

**Author's Note:**

> God this is so short, I just sort of didn't know where to go from here. Feel free to write a sequel to this, just credit me please and thank you!!
> 
> Enjoy Dearies!!!


End file.
